


Electric

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean shows Cas his new guitar.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 18





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 9 prompt: electric (ficlet) | destiel | ~250 words

Cas watched as Dean plugged the cord into the outlet on the far side of his bedroom wall while he closed the door like he was instructed.

When it shut, Dean smiled up at him, holding the cherry red guitar in his hands with the strap keeping it in place around his body.

“Ehh? What do we think?” Dean made an outward motion with his hands.

“You are holding an instrument,” Cas noted.

Dean’s hands dropped back to his sides. “Yeah, Cas, but it’s—it’s not just _any_ instrument, it’s an electric guitar! I’ve wanted one of these bad boys since I was a little kid! It’s _awesome!_ ”

Cas regarded it in a different light, given the new information about Dean’s childhood desires. Dean did look very happy with the guitar, and Cas thought it brought out his more attractive qualities, though he wasn’t sure why or how.

Dean was picking at the frets on top, _tuning them_ , as he had explained earlier, and then placed his fingers over the strings and strummed.

Cas sat on Dean’s bed and watched him play. Dean would pick a melody that he sort of knew from one of his favorite songs, and Cas would guess what song it was. And when he got it right, Dean’s face lit up, and Cas’ grace would thrum within him in response.

Cas figured out why it was called “electric.” And why it was _awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
